


Happy New Year

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Incest, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: The Drake Brothers are on vacation for New Year's.  Just a little something that I came up with for New Year's involving the brothers.





	

Humidity hung thickly in the night air, while the ocean’s waves gently lapped at the sandy beach shores.  Nathan and Sam had dragged a couple of lounge chairs further down the private beach from their rental house, so that they could enjoy the tranquility of the night together while sitting closer to the ocean.  Lights from the nearby town twinkled in the distance as they relaxed in their chairs side by side, but you couldn’t tell that particular night was different from any other ordinary night.

 

The two brothers had decided to spend the holidays in the Cayman Islands, sealing the deal on the location when Sully had mentioned something about beautiful beaches and submerged sea vessels.  Nathan had been itching to do some scuba diving and some exploring, while Sam was eager to get reacquainted with deep sea diving, not having had attempted any sort of scuba activity since before he was banished to the Panamanian prison for so many years of his life.  Nathan was endlessly amused by Sam’s initial, but slight, claustrophobia when they started the dive, but soon enough they easily maneuvered around the ruins of old battleships in the depths of the cool, crystal clear water.  Sadly, they didn’t find anything of value in any of the sunken ships, but then again maybe it was for the best, considering their lives were usually in significant danger whenever they were in pursuit of anything valuable.

 

“Want a beer?” Sam asked as he held out a bottle in offering to his little brother.  “It’s probably getting close to midnight by now.”

 

“Didn’t I buy you a nice new watch for Christmas?”  Nathan teased as he took the offered amber bottle.  “Where is it?”

 

Sam chuckled as he picked up his own bottle from a divot in the sand.  “I think I left it on the dresser when I went to go take a shower.”  He cracked the beer open and took a sip from it before speaking again.  “Habits are hard to break, I didn’t need a watch for a _long_ time.”

 

Nathan just nodded before taking a draw from his own bottle.  There were a lot of things that Sam was having to relearn and readapt to after getting out of prison, but Nathan was gladly there standing right by his side in order to help his older brother get used to living a normal life.  Not that their life was exactly one that most people would call _normal_ , but it was normal for them anyway.  Before the whole prison thing, they were there for each other every day, looking out for each other and caring for each other, so once Sam had gotten out, they easily slipped back into that routine.  Almost as if no time had passed between them at all.  “It’s been kind of a crazy year, hasn’t it?”  Nathan mused as he tipped the beer bottle to his lips once again while glancing out at the ocean, barely able to make out the whitecaps on the waves in the darkness.

 

“You can say that again,” Sam replied with a laugh, leaning back into the lounge chair so that he could stare up at the stars in the sky.  “Who would have thought that I’d ever see you again?”

 

Nathan laughed softly.  “You took the words out of my mouth.  Plus there was all of that craziness with Avery’s treasure, the divorce…”  His voice trailed off briefly.  “Not everything was a _good_ sort of crazy I guess.”

 

“Nathan, I’m sorry,” Sam said as he shifted in his chair so that he could face his younger brother, and reached a hand out to touch Nathan’s arm.  He felt like he was the reason why his brother’s marriage had failed, hell, he _knew_ that he was the reason why Nathan and Elena had finally broken it off for good, but Nathan had always assured him that it was okay, even if deep down he felt otherwise.

 

“It’s _okay_ ,” Nathan said with a shake of his head, lifting his own hand up to rest upon Sam’s.  “We’d always had a rocky relationship, it was pretty much constantly off and on, so I’m not surprised that it finally stayed off for _good_.  Besides, she just never _understood_.”  He rubbed at Sam’s fingers, not even having to say that Elena never got just how close their bond _was_.  His older brother knew it far too well, what with all of the arguments and misunderstandings he had heard about _and_ the ones that he had been involved in as well.

 

This time it was Sam’s turn to nod, as a comfortable silence hung in the air between them.  The stillness of the night was soon shattered though, as the sound of a whistle whizzed through the air, and the both of them looked up to see an explosion of colors spread through the sky with a loud bang.  “I didn’t think they had fireworks down here in the Caribbean?”  Sam asked with wonder as he watched the display unfold, trying to recall the last time he’d actually _seen_ fireworks up close and personally.

 

“I’m pretty sure that _everyone_ has fireworks,” Nathan answered with a chuckle.  He allowed his fingers to entwine with his brother’s as he settled back to watch the show, the beach lighting up in a rainbow of colors with each explosion sailing above their heads.  They both watched in companionable silence, since conversation would be useless over the noise of the fireworks display drowning them out.

 

The finale of the show ended in a whirlwind of colorful fire and constant pops and explosions, and as soon as the air became calm again, Sam turned his focus towards his younger brother once more.  With a creak of the beach chair, he leaned in and softly said, “Happy New Year, Nathan” before closing the distance between them and pressing a kiss to his little brother’s lips.

 

“Happy New Year Sam,” Nathan murmured under his brother’s kisses, amused to see that Sam had remembered _some_ New Year’s Eve traditions.  He opened his mouth to deepen their kiss, tasting beer on Sam’s lips along with the faint flavor of the cigarette that his brother had smoked before they had headed out to the beach.

 

Sam easily took the cue from his younger brother, sliding his tongue in between Nathan’s lips and dropping his beer bottle into the sand so that he could cup his brother’s chin with his hand.  He eagerly kissed Nathan for several moments before pulling away with a breathless pant, and a smirk danced on his lips.  “What do you say we go start this year off right?”  Sam suggested with a lift of his eyebrow.

 

Nathan grinned at the proposal, knowing _exactly_ what Sam was getting at.  “I’m game,” he said as he released his older brother’s hand from his grip, and pushed his own beer bottle down into the sand.  “But who’s on top tonight?”

 

Sam chuckled at the question, which was a valid one indeed.  “How about whoever gets onto the bed first… naked.”

 

“You’re on,” Nathan agreed as he hopped up from his chair at the words.  He didn’t waste _any_ time in starting to run through the sand back towards the rental house, tugging his shirt over his head as he made a beeline for it.

 

“Hey, not fair!”  Sam yelled out with a laugh as he followed his little brother’s lead.  They’d clean up their mess in the morning; one of the perks of having their own part of the beach to do whatever it was that they wanted to.  And even if he lost the race to the house, it was pretty likely that they’d switch off later anyway.  But that still didn’t stop him from pushing himself to catch up to Nathan, breathing heavily as he ran hard across the beach.


End file.
